L'étoile
by claflinoun
Summary: John, au bord du gouffre, deux ans après le saut de Sherlock. un problème. une solution. une étoile. Happy end ou pas? à vous de venir le découvrir.


Deux années. Deux putain d'années.

Deux années de tentative d'oublis. Deux années d'alcool, de cigarettes. Deux années sans raison de vivre. Deux années d'errance dans Londres. Deux années de larmes, de cris, de mauvais rêves, et de coup de points dans le mur. Deux années de lame de rasoir, de goutte de sang dans le lavabo.

Deux années. Pour John, c'était comme deux décennies.

Vous comprenez, le temps passe moins vite quand quelqu'un vous manque. John ne voulait pas oublier, il ne voulait pas non plus se souvenir. Il voulait juste s'en aller, rejoindre l'homme qui avait donner un sens à sa vie. Ses nuits étaient bien sombres depuis que son étoile c'était éteinte. Il se sentait terriblement seul.

Sa solution était primaire, et se résumait en un mot : alcool.

Depuis la chute de son ami, John s'enfermait soir après soir sa chambre du 221B Baker Street. Il prenait quelques bouteilles avec lui, son paquet de cigarette, l'écharpe de Sherlock, et s'allongeait. Il se laissait emporter par les effluves d'alcool et la fumée lui montait à la tête, le faisant changer radicalement. Il pleurait, criait, frappait les murs. Demandait une fois de plus pourquoi, ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça. Il savait pertinemment que Sherlock n'était pas un imposteur. Il se saoulait, encore et encore, jusqu'à voir des étincelles danser devant ses yeux, jusqu'à s'endormir lourdement d'un sommeil envahit par des cauchemars.

Il lui arrivait très souvent de se réveiller les jointures des doigts ensanglantés, la peau arrachée. Les premières fois, il avait prit peur, mais à présent c'était presque quotidien. Il nettoyait le sang coagulé sur ses mains, sur les murs de sa chambre. Il demandait pardon mentalement, parfois dans des murmures.

Mrs Hudson tentait de le ramener à la vie. Elle prenait soin de lui. Elle lui préparait à manger, faisait le ménage, et l'amenait au cimetière.

John tenait à s'y rendre tout les dimanches. Il s'asseyait près de la tombe de son ami, y déposait une rose blanche, puis repartait.

Ce soir là, ça faisait deux. John l'ignorait, il avait perdu la notion du temps. Comme tout les soirs, il prit une bouteille, et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il commença à boire, ses larmes humidifiant son oreiller, ses pleurs résonnant doucement dans tout l'appartement du 221B. Il finit par se plonger dans un sommeil agité. Une fois de plus, il revit Sherlock tomber du haut du toit de l'hôpital, il réentendit le bruit sourd de son corps qui heurte le sol, il vit la flaque de sang s'élargir sur le bitume, détrempant ses boucles noires, il vit ses yeux bleus dépourvut de leur habituel éclat...

John se réveilla en sursaut. Ses joues étaient trempées par ses larmes, et des sueurs froides lui parcourait le dos. Soudainement, il fut prit de haut-le-cœur. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, et atteint le lavabo juste à temps. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge en sortant de son organisme, mais bizarrement il se sentit mieux après avoir vomi. Il retourna dans sa chambre, se changea, puis retourna au salon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : il était 2h30 du matin. Il n'avait plus envie de boire, ni de fumer : il voulait respirer. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et s'y accouda. L'air était frais. Chacune de ses expirations partait dans un souffle de fumée. Il respira lentement, sentit l'air frais imbiber ses poumons, remettre en marche son cerveau.

Comme Londres était tranquille la nuit. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans la rue, pas même un taxi. Il leva la tête, et observa les étoiles, se perdant dans l'infini de l'univers. Il demeura ainsi une vingtaine de minutes, comme s'il voulait que les étoiles entrent dans ses yeux et dans sa mémoire pour qu'il puisse se souvenir de ce spectacle à tout instant.

Une étoile filante! "vite" pensa-t-il, un vœu!" Il n'u pas à chercher bien longtemps. Il ferma les yeux, serra les points, et répéta dans sa tête "que Sherlock revienne, que Sherlock ne soit pas mort, que Sherlock cesse d'être mort, qu'il revienne".

Il quitta tristement la fenêtre, et alla se préparer un thé. Étrangement, l'étoile lui avait fait du bien. C'était très symbolique, mais elle l'avait aider. Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, son thé bien chaud à la main, et se mit à réfléchir.

Il repensa à tout ce qu'il lui était arriver ces deux dernières années. Il comprit que sa culpabilité le rongeait, et qu'elle augmentait chaque fois qu'il se saoulait pour oublier. Comme avait-t'il pu se laisser dériver ainsi? Sherlock devait être si honteux de lui là où il était.. Cette pensée le fit culpabiliser d'avantage.

Il réfléchit aux solutions qui se présentait à lui. L'une d'elles lui paraissait satisfaisante. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il allait partir. Comme l'étoile filante, il allait s'éteindre.

Il prit une lame de rasoir, et s'assit par terre. Il fit couler son propre sang dans la baignoire, il ne voulait pas salir la pièce. Il laissa juste une petite note, car "c'est ce que les gens font". A quoi bon, puisque Sherlock n'était plus là pour la lire? Sherlock... Il allait enfin le retrouver. Il entailla un peu plus profondément son poignet gauche. Il voulait que ça aille vite maintenant. Il ne pleura pas. Il ne trembla pas.

Il n'entendit pas la sonnette retentir à plusieurs reprises. Il ne sentit pas les pas pressants qui montait les escaliers en trombe. Il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir à la volée. Il ne perçu pas l'expression désespérée du nouveau venu. Il ne l'entendit pas crier "JOHN!" et s'affaler à côté de lui.

Sherlock le prit dans ses bras, et l'entoura de son éternel manteau noir. Mycroft savait déjà. Les secours arrivaient. Il prit le poignet ensanglanté et tacha de le serrer le plus fort qu'il pu. Il embrassa John sur le front à multiples reprises, ses sanglots de perdaient dans les cheveux de son ami, ses excuses désespérées s'envolaient par la fenêtre laissée ouverte. Il vit le petit mot que John avait laissé à son attention "il est mon étoile, laissez moi le rejoindre dans le ciel". Il supplia désespérément le destin de lui rendre son ami, le seul qui l'avait jamais compris.

Une semaine plus tard, John se réveilla aux urgences, des bandes autours du poignet, un Sherlock soulagé à ses côtés.


End file.
